Kochaku
Kochaku (固着性の, meaning "go run") is the physical, conscious manifestation of Waru that represents destruction, disorder, and war in existence. He balances and equals out Kyuseishu, his creative counterpart. He is a virus, as his ultimate goal is to destroy absolutely everything (which would in turn destroy himself). He served as main antagonist of the Universal War arc and Holy Apocalypse arc. Overview Kochaku, being an insane monster overlord deity of war, is of course very "powerful" (more influential). He does not fight his enemies face-to-face (the only ones he has is Kyuseishu, and legends say he even fought his own creator). He relies on tactic, such as manipulating mortal minds, and destroying universes for plain fun, just to intimidate his enemy, of whom is spiritually connected to their mortal realm (usually). Kochaku is insane, and that is what makes him dangerous (like Kid Buu). Kochaku has also been known to lay back and be serious. He states he "enjoys being an asshole and destruction is his motivation." History As part of the natural order, Kyuseishu and Kochaku would naturally fight and conflict with each other, balancing each other out. However when existence was young, there was a great Revolution war between the first advanced races, which meant lots of destruction. This gave Kochaku the upperhand, and Kyuseishu trapped Kochaku in a seal meant to last billions of years (the Xatrix realm), while Kyuseishu locked himself into a mortal soul reincarnation cycle. Whoever he was in, they would be able to achieve an extremely powerful form known as No Chikara Yoi. This would last billions of years, until Kochaku finally broke the seal and wrecked havoc on the universe, only to be put back in by the Lookout Crew during the The Universal War Arc. Because the seal was weak, Kochaku broke it in only 10 years. He woke back up, regaining ALL of his power and more. He went back in time, stole the Staff of Zen'no Pawa (staff that holds the universe together), and used it to his advantage to weaken the universe. He then raged ultimate war, before being destroyed when the Lookout Crew went back in time and redid it, went and destroyed him with an Ancient Spirit Bomb along with COE. He was sealed away again for a trillion years in the Xatrix realm. This concluded the The Holy Apocalypse Arc. He was released and the seal was broken during the very chaotic ultimate finale of the Great Universal Revolution, by Ninthalor Duur, who used him to harm the Lookout Crew and gain power. However he wasn't a threat for long, as Kuzon IV (who had Kochaku's opposite, Kyuseishu, within him), committed suicide. This released Kyuseishu and ended the reincarnation cycle. Now, Kochaku and Kyuseishu would exist and equal each other out again, fighting each other for the rest of eternity. The Universal War (1052) Kuzon and the Lookout Crew were on the Lookout chilling, suntanning and so. Kuro was packing up, ready to move to his new home. He lifted up the UPS truck and went home and people said bye, after 12 years of living on the Lookout. The phone rang, and Kuzon went to answer it. He answered it, and it was King Yemma! in the Other World. King Yemma said he needed the Lookout Crew to come to him immediately, as the universe was in danger. They teleported there, and King Yemma began. He said that Kochaku, the manifestation of ALL of the war in existence, created when existence and time was, had broken out of his seal after trillions of years, and stole the power from the Gods, and trapped them in the Realm of Xatrix, his own realm created from war. He stole the power of the gods using the Staff of Mulungus, which he was going to use to destroy the universe. Yemma said he wanted to destroy it, now that he had the chance, and that he was on his way to the Megashere, the center of the universe (since you can't just teleport there, it is quintillions of light years away). King Yemma said there was a massive war going on all through space, trillions of trillions of all the allied people in the universe, versus...the Draxons. Venomous, mindless beings that know nothing but death and destruction, and kill by the billions. Only the Lookout Crew could have even a chance ''of stopping them. The Crew started putting Orders in. Their first job, was to protect Earth for whatever they could do. Hikari put a seal of his around the Earth to help protect it from Draxons. No one got in or out of Earth's atmosphere. Kuzon ordered everyone on Earth, to be teleported unto the Supreme Kai Planet for safety. That included people who couldn't fight or were too weak, like the Lookout Crew's families. They did battle plans on the Lookout, and decided how they would move. They planned, all of them, and then teleported to space, to begin the '''Universal War.' The Lookout Crew was ready and powered up to their fulls. Kuzon put on his steel armor. Tocal and the other T-Fighters went to New Planet Vegeta to protect it. The Crew looked ahead, seeing trillions of Draxons and Space Warriors fighting, and dead bodies everywhere, and planets exploding by the dozen, explosions everywhere. They gain a supreme hatred for Kochaku. Kuro appears next to Kuzon, ready to fight, because he noticed he was the only person on Earth (hehe). The Crew rushed in, and started tearing Draxons apart. They came at the Crew by the thousands and millions, the Crew blew them apart with Ki blasts and more. They seemed no end. Kuzon, Ethan, Kuro, Nikad, Zero, Mars, Nova, Kage, Hikari, the T-Fighters, Jeff and many more, fighting billions of Draxons. Dead bodies were everywhere, planets being destroyed and more. A group of Draxons surrounded Earth when the Crew wasn't looking, and glowed, and released a huge explosion of Ki at it, easily breaking Hikari's barrier. Earth glowed red, and exploded. ''Luckily, no one was on it. This angered the Crew even more. They continued into the Universe, flying and flying. Soon, they had cleared all the Draxons except one out of the entire Milky Way Galaxy, but they had all of existence left, full of them.. Jeff killed the last one sleeping by impaling it. Kuzon said they needed to find a ship, it would have a good General in it that would help them. The Crew searched for one, in an empty, silent galaxy, and then Nikad noticed one. The Crew flew to it, and it had the General and someone else in it. Kuzon tore the door down and snuck in, but the guy in it said for Kuzon not to stop, Kuzon knew the guy. Everyone talked and stopped and waited for the next thing to do, and Kuzon talked to the general. The general was a large Konatsian, in armor, named General Turlis. He noticed Kuzon in bloody armor and knew he was in the war. Turlis needed space dust to fill the bombs he planned to use on the Draxons, in the next galaxy they were about to enter. Zero used his portal powers to gather space dust, and put them into the bombs on the top of the ship. The Crew flew into the next galaxy, trillions of Draxons and warriors fighting, and they shot the bombs, killing quadrillions of them. The Lookout Crew flew out of the ship and started fighting again, their most powerful attacks, thousands of miles of ki, waves, and Spirit Bombs destroy Draxons one by one. Kuzon flew into a close planet's atmosphere, and landed. 3 feet of dead bodies covered the entire planet's surface..and the cities were being raved by Draxons, killing people horribly. Kuzon and Geyser, helped clear them out and help the city. While Kuzon returned though, a Draxon stabbed into him, and Kuzon was weakened, on the power about to die from its deadly venom which could kill him in seconds. Nikad came from no where, and torn it off and blew the Draxon away. Kuzon wanted to be carried back to the ship, as he was almost dying. Nikad healed him with his power and Kuzon put a bandage on his red bulgy spot where he was stabbed. Kuzon and the others flew back into space. Nikad cleared out the rest of the Draxons with a huge Universal Spirit Bomb (which isn't nothing compared to the actual universe). The Crew did not know what to do next. Kuzon was thinking, until he seen something, in the distance, a snake-like figure moving closer to the crew. Kuro asked him what, and Kuzon said what he saw, and Kuro called it nonsense. Everyone waited, and then, all of a sudden, a giant cloud-like Dragon stopped in front of them. A ''Space Dragon! ''No one knew what to do with the Dragon, until the Dragon said, that he was sent by the Supreme Kai, to help lead the Lookout Crew where they needed too. The Dragon had news, that the Kais discovered, Kochaku trapped the Gods in a realm and stole their power, gaining him even more power, and that he was on his way to the Megasphere, the center of existence/universe. The Lookout Crew hopped on the Dragon's back, and the Dragon flew, thousands of miles per hour. But, it didn't seem like it. While he was flying through space, beautiful colors of space, and stars is what they seen. They didn't even know it, but the Dragon went like 500 light years. The Dragon stopped on an asteroid, and said that he can't go any father, and points towards a colorful universal path of light. The Crew gets off and takes the path. On the path, they battle a huge Draxon, bigger than normal size. The Draxon almost gets them, but he is disintegrated and blasted. 700 quadrillion miles thick layer of dead bodies in space, most of them torn up, blood all over them. Planets torn in half, or blown in pieces. At the end of the path, the Lookout Crew takes a lunch break, and pull out food they packed (jell-o, doritos, crackers, peanuts, buffalo wild wings). Though, this was ironic because billions of people were dying and being tortured and all of existence was about to be destroyed while they ate. They finished eating, and they were attacked by a Draxon. Kuzon impaled it and killed it. They then noticed another huge ass army wave of thousands of Draxons coming for the Crew. They fought them off, destroying all of them in soon time. The Dragon returns, and they get on his back and fight them from there. The Dragon's head is impaled out of no where, by a giant arrow of venom. The Dragon says its last words "Bye, mortals", and dies, falls into space, disappearing in the black (like in Titanic). The Lookout Crew fight the rest of the Draxons off and destroy them. They notice in silence, how many lives have been lost, floating everywhere. They see a bloody dead child's body float under them, and it makes them remember what they were doing. The Crew comes unto, the Grand Universe (picture is at top of this page). It is the largest galaxy in this side of the universe, 3 galaxies in one in a bluerific stance. The Crew rushes in, slaughtering trillions of Draxons. Dozens of planets are destroyed every second. Kuzon goes Supreme Super Saiyan 6. Nikad starts forming a Universal Spirit Bomb again, and needs power from the Lookout Crew to use it. The Crew gives some of their power, and it is enough. Nikad throws the Spirit Bomb, and it treads and slaughters, disintegrates quadrillions of Draxons in the entire galaxy, all of them (all the ones in THIS universe have now been destroyed, but they are no where near ALL dead, they are infinite, compared to all of existence..). The Galaxy then turns white, and the Crew puts up force fields, Ethan making one around them. The Planets in the galaxy, all explode in a line, forming the word "DEATH". Mars laughs "Jesus..". The Galaxy then explodes in a huge space explosion, and there is nothing but a blue dot left where the sun was. They zoomed in on it, and seen it..the ''Megasphere! ''The center, the powerball of the entire universe, and if you tamper with it or destroy it, there goes all of existence, and it would take trillions of years for the God of the Universe to regain the power to remake it (if he would). Kuzon and the others went to the Sphere, ready to guard it from Kochaku, but then, Kochaku appeared on the other side! Floated up and looked at them evily. "Well, well. Looks like we have both made it. The entire universe, all of existence, a ruler's distance in front of both of us.. So, what now? Are you going to stop me? Make one move, move on muscle cell, and BOOM, there goes all of it.. ". The Lookout Crew couldn't take it, they wanted to kill him bad. But they couldn't, they knew it. Kuzon and the others thought of a plan..a master plan, which they didn't do elsewhere because they didn't expect this. Kuzon came up with an idea--Multiple Fusion. In this case, Universal Fusion. Jeff and some others didn't like the idea, and were assholes, refusing to fuse and just make him mad. Kuzon stuck his hand in the ball, and screamed in pain. Kuzon revived every person killed in the entire universe. Masa and Kenji tried to power up, but was impaled quickly by Kochaku, and blown away, angering everyone completely to their limits. Kuzon started the technique, and most of them wanted to fuse because they believed it was good. He glowed white, his eyes red, and stuck his arms out, hands open. In seconds, every being in all of existence was sucked into him, including the Lookout Crew. Kuzon became an ethereal being, and was not Kuzon anymore. The being, named the Fate of the Universe, grew a mile tall, and was glowing white with red eyes. Nothing else. Just a white glowing huge figure. Glowing, just like glowing white light standing there. Kochaku did not understand the situation, but knew what was going on. The FOTU attacked Kochaku, and Kochaku retaliated. They started bombing each other full blast, and Kochaku had the upper hand at first. Kochaku had the power of all the Gods, and was equal to the creator of existence. The FOTU, was barely equal, and had the power of every being in existence, other than the gods (and Kais). They barely made it. After a long hard space battle, the FOTU blew everything in the universe away with a simple breath, to make fighting space. After the battle, Kochaku was very weak and ran towards the Megasphere, about to hit it to get out of there. Before he could get there, FOTU stopped him and blew him away and formed a Kamehameha Spirit Bomb, and blasted him with complete full power, impaling Kochaku as he spoke his last words. "I will be back! I will!!!!" as Kochaku was disintegrated from existence....for now. The Being (FOTU) then immediately separated, and all the beings were teleported to the Supreme Kai planet. The planet was like a crowded airport, every being in the universe was on it. The Lookout Crew was there, and struggled through the crowd to the Supreme Kai. The Supreme Kai teleported them to a room in an unknown dimension. "Thank you, Lookout Crew. Without you, existence which we are bound to protect, would've been destroyed and all the universe and even us with it. Thank you." He gave the Lookout Crew ''one senzu bean for it. Nice present. The Lookout Crew thanked him, and then Kai made the God of the Universe appear next to them. "What?" said the God, in a dark robe with his staff. Kai asked him to go ahead and recreate the universe. The God stomped his staff on the ground, and it was all recreated in seconds. The God then disappeared, going back to his nap. The Supreme Kai went out and announced everything was back to normal. Every being celebrated and cheered (though, most of them don't even know who the Kais are, they were just happy to be back). Every being was teleported quickly to their old homes and their brains rewired to forget it all. All races, everyone in existence. The Kai planet was now empty, and the Lookout Crew was teleported specially by the Kai back to Earth. They appeared on the Lookout, Kuzon and Ethan and everyone waiting for their families. Out of no where, Helena and Nera jumped on Kuzon and Ethan, and everyone else got settled back in, knowing they saved all of existence from absolute destruction. Everything, was indeed, good. The Holy Apocalypse (1063) Feburary 2nd, 2014 O'n a new, sunny day on February 2nd, 1063, Kuzon and Helena were throwing a party on the Lookout for their 22nd anniversary. Kuza and Kuzisa were taking care of poor puppies. Ethan, Leogian, Hikari, Android 0, 14th Saiyan and Axel were there as well. Everyone was enjoying their time partying for about 15 minutes, until, all of a sudden, the sky turned pitch black, and a huge, thick barrier surrounded the Lookout. 2 lightning bolts struck down next to each other, and two glowing men figures appeared. Everyone looked, as Kuzon shoved his mouth full of corn bread. Everyone questioned the two men, the two...beings. One of them soon revealed himself as a member of the Ancient Existial Order--that they were sent by a "superior power", and that it was not important to know of that. They stated that there is an unknown force, energy, power sensed by the Gods, and that it was greater than the Gods, and was located somewhere in the 5th Universe, East Galaxy. The Beings said some more, that it was greater than they have ever faced, and may be Kochaku. They disappeared, and Earth went back to normal. The Crew started separating into teams, and Android 0 used his teleporting powers to teleport the crew to another universe--the 5th universe, which none of them had ever left this universe before. Before they left, Kuzon Jr. came, claiming he couldn't get to the Lookout because it was gone...so the barrier must of made the Lookout invisible. Kuzon Jr. wanted to go with Kuzon, on his first universal trip, since he was a grown man now. Zang and Eltrio wanted to go with Ethan, and Zang was older so Ethan chose him. It was Zang and Kuzon Jr.'s first major trips with their fathers, when they were of age. Hikari teleported all of the humans back to the Kai Planet, where they would be safe. The Crew took one last look at Earth, as they may never see it again. They went into Android 0's portal, to the location of the strange power--Axel, Ultimate Ian, Android 0, Hikari, Kuzon, Kuzon Jr., Zang, Ethan, Leogian, 14th Saiyan, Hunter, and Geyser. The Crew came out of the portal, and landed on a red, barren planet, somewhere in the 5th Universe (the DB one is the 7th). This was the first time they seen another universe. It was amazing, planets with different shapes, it felt different and was breathtaking. Triangle and cube planets scattered the skies, new history and locations to explore. But they didn't have time to adventure. They had to save existence. The Crew looked around for what to do and look for, and as Kuzon was walking, he was attacked by a giant black squirmy tentacle that came out of the ground! The tentacle started beating him around until Ethan destroyed it with a Destructo Disc. Kuzon and them kept walking, until they seen a large city nearby. They flew in to it. In the city, the buildings were plain metal, with an unreadable language on it. They noticed a large light, beaming into the sky. This must be it. As they were about to go to it, a bunch of small beings appeared around them in robes. Hikari told them they were from another universe, and the being said "We know", and then started unleashing attacks on everyone. Everyone started fighting multiple small beings, blasts everywhere. Ethan shot Death Beams everywhere, killing most of them, until Hikari destroyed the entire area with a Kiai. There was nothing around but dirt, but the light beam was still there, and it was coming from a huge, nearby crater. The Crew went to the crater and looked in. There were even bigger beings in red robes, bowing down to a fountain where the beam was coming from. They seemed to ignore the Crew, and just kept bowing and chanting. "''Rise my master, chief of plans and eminence in the dark. Rise to succeed in your evergoing plan of dominance over the universe. Rise to scope out and destroy all whom oppose you. You are the true leader, the true king of this world, this realm. Rise to become one, a true God, a true evil. Rise, Kochaku, rise to your challenge, and let no one oppose you!", said the large being. After Kuzon poked one, it looked back with huge, glowing eyes, and started attacking. He stood up, the other 2 destroyed easily. He started stomping around, and stated his name was '''Reihai-Sha No Waru, and he was the Head Priest who worshipped Kochaku, trying to summon him from his death, which the Lookout Crew put upon him. He started attacking the crew, which used attacks like Death beams, head smashers, paralysis and destructo discs. Soon, the being summoned millions of large tentacles two spurt from the ground all over the planet. The Crew had to cut these tentacles, as they attacked and threw people. Kuzon tried to touch the Fountain and Beam to see what would happen, but his arm ended up getting paralyzed, and he could no longer fight. Leogian had to heal Kuzon, which took a long time. Kuzon told Kuzon Jr. to take his place as the head of the team for a while. They defeated the being, who threw a temper tantrum before disintegrating into white, glowing ash. Kuzon Jr. dug through the ash, and found a Scroll. It stated they were trying to summon Kochaku. All of a sudden, everything started spinning and flattening, and the crew was in a sort of, black, dark realm. They didn't know what was going on. Out of no where, a giant, glowing light appeared in front of them. The light stated, it was the eternal Creator of Existence (COE). COE told the Crew that Kochaku's power is now greater than his, because Kochaku went back in time and stole his Staff of Zen'no Pawa, the staff used to create the multiverse. Kochaku now had greater power than COE, but that the Lookout Crew could change that by blackmailing Kochaku and doing what he did. COE told them that they would need to go back in time, and get the Staff from the Maze of Izami, a maze that was now haunted by Kochaku's war minion monsters, that the Crew would have to face. Everyone was amazed to actually TALK to the Creator of Everything, and it was an honor. COE said there was no time, and he then transported the Crew to 4,000,000 Before Age, just moments before the time Kochaku stole the Staff in the main timeline. The Crew found themselves in a blue, glowing castle hall, and the castle was falling apart. They needed to get through it quickly. Kuzon was being healed, and Kuzon Jr. took the lead. Android 0 was the first to encounter an enemy, who revealed himself as Hadō (japanese for hard). Hado was a large, white monster. He attacked 0. Ethan soon got to him in the maze, and used Dreadseed powers on him, which made him grow red veins, before exploding. He blew Kuzon Jr. away, which made KJ turn white and sick for a temporary time. It could've killed him. Hikari had kept going solo, as he tried to find the exit. Before he made it to the end, a wall closed in on him, and a large, black creature, with multiple limbs came forth from the wall. It roared, and attacked Wikian. Ethan got to it, and infected it with Dreadsead, as Kuzon Jr. tore its head off, it exploded and died. After this, all the halls in the Maze of the Izami Castle, disappeared, and it was one, old dirty castle room. It was still full of the odd glow, blue feeling. Hikari and them approached the door, and Kuzon Jr. opened it, and a giant man eating lion monster sticked its head out. Kuzon Jr. quickly closed it..but another one next to it appeared. It had a large lock on it, with odd symbols and language. They had to get the code, so everyone went off looking around the castle for clues. Kuzon Jr. went into a room, and found a wet clay tablet behind a chest, and brought it out. It had the same symbol on it, but he couldn't decode it. He had 14th Saiyan summon a Portal to The Great Library, where he could find information on it. Kuzon Jr. disappeared into the portal. Kuzon finished his healing, and Kuzon Jr. came storming back out with a large wet book. He laid the book down, and started flipping pages. A dead bat carcass was in one--which he, shooed away. He found the same symbol on a page, and it said "For this Riddle shall solve the Izami Puzzle; Fox, Bear, Dragon, Bear, Owl". Kuzon Jr. used the code on the door, which Hikari and Hunter were using heat vision on trying to weaken the lock. The door opened. The Crew all jumped in, a huge, empty dark room. It had wet stone walls. The door shut by itself. The Crew used auras to light the room. Kuzon Jr. looked around the room, before coming upon--a skeleton! He picked up a journal from the skeleton's hands, and looked in it. "Day 4 - I am starving, and the entire Lookout Crew...they are all dead, gone..Kochaku killed them! Helena, everyone is dead..I don't know what to do..It's all over..". Kuzon Jr. and everyone else looked at the book, in utter fear and terror. In another timeline, the Crew must've failed and were all killed and the universe was damned. There were skeletons everywhere, and the Crew went around, looking at their alternate-timeline-skeletons and reading their fates, which disturbed them. Soon, a large orb..a glow of light appeared in the room, lighting it. It was Kochaku! He was surrounded by dragons, and shards of energy. He stated that no one will have dominion over him. He smashed a Staff on the ground, which the walls of the room fell down, and they seemed to be in space..Kochaku started laughing hysterically, and smashed the Staff down, destroying the entire Northern Universe. He smashed it again and again, destroying every Universe until almost all of existence was gone except them. Everyone watched Kochaku in mere terror, as everyone was killed universe-by-univese. Kochaku then disappeared. COE appeared where he was. COE explained that he was weakened since Kochaku went back in time, and stole his Staff of Zen'no Pawa, which held most of his power to create things. COE said the only way to get him back to full power to stop Kochaku, was to go back in time (which they already are in 4 billion Before Age right now) and get the same staff, but from 4 billion years in the past. COE opens a portal leading to a small room, which everyone goes in, he then disappears. The room is small and leaky. Kochaku is laying there, sleeping, with a barrier around him that no one can get through. The Crew is in 900,000,000,000 Before Age. There is a large glowing orb in the center of the room and nothing else. The orb has a Staff floating inside of it, which is the Zen'no Pawa at a former time. Kuzon Jr. lets Ian take the Staff. As Ian approaches the Staff, he is blocked, and a stone appears, with a riddle on it. "What is your name?". Ian answers it, the stone disappears and another one appears. "What do you want the Staff for?". Ian answers it seemingly correctly, and the barrier dissipates. Ian grabs the Staff, which is a holy honor, as the Staff was used in the creation of everything. Ian would be the honored one to hold it, as he earned it. Kuzon Jr. told 14th to teleport them back to the red, barren planet that the beings were summoning Kochaku on. The Crew appeared on the planet, and didn't understand what to do next. COE appeared, stating that it was time for the final bout. COE opened a portal, and said that Kochaku would be weakened because of Ian's presence with the Staff. He said there are now two staffs, the one that Ian got from the past, and the modern one Kochaku has, and Kochaku has ruined the modern one with his war. The crew entered the portal, ready to end this. Inside of the portal, the crew was once again, on the other side of Kochaku at the Sphere of Uchū Sōzō. "NO ONE WILL SURPASS ME! I AM PERFECT!" yelled Kochaku, as he shoved his Staff inside of the Sphere, which triggered an evil eruption across the dimensions. All of Existence then started turning white. Once the white met, it was all over. The Crew began to fight Kochaku. Kochaku attacked them mainly using large Shockwaves that were sent across the universes. Hikari used attacks that tore through Kochaku's head and sent him through dimensions. Kochaku punched and kicked them minorly, and they used their best attacks on him, which he seemed to be unaffected by most of them. Finally, it was time to end this. All of Existence was only 1 foot away (literally) from being completely and eternally destroyed. Ian was holding the sphere, and the entire Lookout Crew came together, and formed the eternal Ancient Spirit Bomb, which held the power of every good soul that has ever existed or will exist. They launched it at Kochaku, which the Creator also helped with the bomb. "AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" the bomb ripped through Kochaku, which Kochaku said his final words, before being quickly shredded to shards of energy, existence an inch away from total destruction. Ian took the Staff, and shoved it in the Sphere quickly, and everything turned white. The whiteness disappeared, and everything was dark and blue-glowy again. The Crew was tired, as they used all of their energy. COE appeared, and took his staff from the Sphere that Kochaku put in. He filled the Staff with good energy again. COE thanked the Crew for helping ensure ultimate survival. COE and the Crew talked, and COE said everyone could have one question. The most significant, Ethan asked. Ethan asked what COE's real name is. "Amayirot Arika" he said (obviously a play on the Akira Toriyama). COE said he would have to send everyone back to Earth. They said goodbyes to the almighty Creator, as he floated back into the sky and disappeared. The Crew then appeared in a swirling enigma. The Crew found themselves back on the Lookout, and everything seemed back to normal. Kuzon, Kuzon Jr., Ian, Ethan and the others with partners, made out with their wives, while they met back up with their families. Helena said that in Other World, the Kais kept them updated with how the Crew was doing. Everything went back to normal, with no more Kochaku. Not for the next trillion years.. Great Universal Revolution (1125) In the midst of all the chaos, the Lookout Crew discovered Kochaku was broken out of his seal by Ninthalor. He used him as a device for taking over control of everything, and Kochaku immediately went to secure the Sphere of Uchu Sozo once again so Ninthalor could absorb it. The Lookout Crew never fought Kochaku however, and he wasn't seen again. However, later, when Kuzon IV committed suicide against Ninthalor, Kyuseishu was finally released and officially broke the reincarnation cycle. The Crew never went through the trouble of sealing him up agan. Now Kochaku and him would balance each other out as they fought for the rest of eternity. Category:Sagas Category:Pure Evil Category:Characters Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II Category:Pages added by TheGreatKuzon!